Harry Temuri Potter
by deathknighttimas
Summary: This is a response to my own challege where harry is related to a non-Kohona kage. James has a younger twin sister Mei 'Temuri' Potter the 5th Mizukage. HarryxHarem Boil,Lava,SwordsmanHarry


**Harry Potter Temuri**

_Spells,and Jutsu_

**Non English**

books scrolls,and other printed words

(A/n James is not only a citizen of england,but a Ninja of Kirikagure . He is also the older brother of Mei Temuri,and Nephew of The Second Mizukage HarryxHarem(includes Hermione,Luna,Ino,Tonks,Kurotsuchi, and Tenten) Naruto is Aberforth's grandson through Minato. Lord Second is the younger brother of Charlus Potter. The Bloodline Massacre took place at the same time as the First Voldemort war.)

**The Will reading at the Wizengamot ,and Ten Years Later.**

"**Why are we going to this Wizenagat?",asked **Chojuro

"**It is for the will reading for Mizukage-sama's older brother ,and as last living of age member of the family she is also the representative to the Wizengamot as steward for her nephew.",**said Aoi as they were walking Mei 'Temuri' Potter to the Wizengamot Chamber. As they enter the assembled members were whispering to them self about the fact that Lady Mizukage walk in to the room,and head to the Potter family seat which was next to the Mizukage seat. For any pure blood would know the Five Great Shinobi Villages were founded by Descendant of Members of Ancient and Noble families. Kirikagure was founded by a Potter,the Leaf village was founded by a descendant of the Peverell family,Kumokagure was founded by a Shacklebolt,Iwakagure was founded by a descendant of the Diggory family,and Suna was founded by a member of the Moody family. So the Wizengamot decided that these villages should be represented by a magical kage for each village. The last person to seat in the Mizukage seat was Ignotus 'Temuri' Potter the Mirage of the Mist,the second Mizukage.

"Now that We are settle in I will call this session of the Wizengamot to Order.",shouted Albus Dumbledore head of the Wizengamot as he carry in a Infant Harry in to the chamber.

"We are here for the will reading of Lord James Charles Potter ,and Lillian Marie Potter.",said Albus before reading

This is the last Will and Testament of Lord James Charles Potter. Being of sound mind, and body. I leave a million galleons to my brother in all but blood,and teammate Sirius Orion Black, the godfather of my son Lord Harry James Potter. I also leave one million galleons to my other brother in all but blood,and Teammate Remus Lupin. The rest of the Potter Estate that I control I leave to my wife Lady Lily and my son Lord Harry. Harry is to go to my sister,Mei 'Temuri' Potter who will also act as head of the House for Potter family ,and then Sirius Black, then Lord Frank Longbottom and Lady Alice, Lady Amelia Bones,and Finally My Jonin team leader ,former Hogwarts professor ,and my uncle's teammate Horace Slughorn. I also leave two thousand galleons a month pay to whoever takes care of my son. On another note under no pretence is Harry to live with my sister-in-law and her husband. One last pretence Harry must become a shinobi for the Kirikagure.

Witness: Sirius Orion Black (Auror, heir of Ancient and Noble House of Black), Lord Alastor (Auror, Head of Ancient and Noble house of Moody)

This is the last Will and Testament of Lady Lillian Rose Potter Nee Evans. Being of sound mind and body, my family estate of the muggle house of Evans I leave it to my son Harry. If none of the wizarding families that my husband chose to take care of Harry I want my birth father Hanzo of Salamanders . The Evans Estate includes the house my adopted sister and her husband are living in rent free. I let them live there if they would never have contact with my son since they are magic phobic. And under no pretence is Harry to live with them. That is Right I am adopted I did a Blood Line potion test ,and I found out that My Father is Hanzo of Ame,and my mother is Honoka Uzumaki. For those who do not know any thing about the other hidden villages,Hanzo is the leader of village hidden in the Rain,also known as Hanzo of Giant Salamanders ,and also the one who named the Sanin(and Defeated them in the process,and spared them).

Witness: Sirius Orion Black (Auror, heir of Ancient and Noble House of Black), Lord Alastor Moody (Auror, Head of Ancient and Noble house of Moody)"

All of the members of the Wizengamot were shock they remember seeing Jirayia of the Sanin take on a squad of death eaters by himself or Tsunade demolishing a wall,and the face the Voldemort made as a reaction (along with the smell from his robes). To think that there is a man that can beat all three of the Sanin in one shot scares them.

Aoi and Chojuro had one thought going through their minds,'Mizukage's Nephew is going to be a little monster'.

" I guess I have to contact Hanzo",said Mei in a whispered before Addressing the Wizengamot "I Mei Temuri Potter request that we end this session so that I can take my nephew back to Kiri with me."

"All in favor for Lady Potters motion say Aye.",shouted Dumbledore as looks much older.

"Aye.",shouted all members of Wizengamot.

Mei walked down followed by Aoi ,and Chojuro to Professor Dumbledore holding Harry.

"Come to Auntie Mei.",said Mei as she took Harry in to her arms "By the way Professor you look very tired."

"Well I didn't get much sleep last night for both Harry,and my grandnephew Naruto who I watch last night couldn't fall asleep.",said a weary Dumbledore

"So how is Naruto adjusting to his tenant?",asked Mei

"For all I know Kyuubi is not affecting him with negative results.",said Dumbledore

"We have to go. That reminds me send back my family cloak, I want to present it to have when he turns five.",said Mei as her group walked out the door.

Ten Years Later in the Mizukage's Mansion.

"Harry-kun, get up. Time for Breakfast!",shouted Mei

"I am up Kaa-san. I was just polishing Kiba.",said Harry as he came down the stairs to the Kitchen where Mei was cooking up pancakes which were Harry's favorite breakfast.

"So Harry do you have any big plans for today?",asked Mei as she put a plate of pancakes in front of Harry

"Going to my team practice,and seeing what Horace-sensei has for us to do.",said Harry before taking bite.

"I want you,and your team in my office at 1:00 for a guest would like to meet you.",said Mei before putting her Kage robes on with her hat,and heading to her office. Harry finished washing his dishes as he headed to meet this teammates Kimmaro Kayuga the last member of the Kayuga Clan,and Haku Kuriarare the adopted son of the previous master swordsman Kushimaru Kariarare one of the swordsman of the mist. Haku is also the last member of the Yuki clan,and the wielder of Nuibare 'the sewing needle sword'. Both Haku,and Harry are members of Chojuro's new swordsman of the mist even thought they are genin.

"Ah Harry my boy .",said Horace Slughorn as Harry walked in to the training ground. Despise his joyful,and uncle like appearance he is a fearsome warrior,and master healer. He was in the same genin with Harry's great uncle Ignotus Temuri Potter the Mirage of the mist,and Orion Black the Thunder shadow of the mist,and taught by Harry's great great grandfather Lord Antioch Temuri Potter the Shodaime Mizukage. Orion Black was lord of the ancient and noble house of Black before his insane wife killed him for reinstating his eldest son back in the family after she disowned him. He could do thing with shadows,and darkness that would make a Nara drool. He help destroy the invading force on Uzu no Kuni ,but it was too late. He was able to kill the previous Jinchuriki of the Four tailed Monkey,and the Seven Tailed beetle while they were in fulled tailed mode. He also wielded the Kiba before Harry ,and was one of Harry's idols next to Hanzo of Salamanders,Antioch,Ignotus,His Kaa-san,and Aoi.

"Why are there three owls flying towards us Horace sensei?",asked Kimmaro,and Haku

"I guess it may be time to go to the Mizukage's Office.",said Horace as he lead his team to the Mizukage tower. Meanwhile Owls were flying to Iwa,and leaf village as well.

"Oh Team one go right on in.",said the assistant

"Ah Harry I want you to meet some one your Grandfather on your birth mother side. Hanzo of Salamanders.",said Mei which caused Harry to faint to find out that he was the grandson of his greatest idol.

( A/n Orion Black is Sirius's father, and is the same age as his brother in law. I took the names from the Peverell brothers for the First and second Mizukage. The First Mizukage looks like a traditional Potter he married a Uzumaki (Red head Curse). Horace is the Mist version of Tsunade ,and Lady Chiyo put together minus super strength.)


End file.
